shadowkissed strigoi
by Avenger-lock
Summary: this story is about what would happened if rose turned into a srigoi in blood promise. her shadowkissed abilities would change what she would become. rosexadrian,lissaxchristian
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm new to Fan Fiction and I had a lot of stuff floating in my mind that I wanted to share. So take it easy on the newbie…. Haha! This takes place around Blood Promise. Please Review! It makes people happy.

**Chapter 1!**

My name is Rose Hathaway and I was gone from the academy exactly a year from now. Today is my 19th birthday and al I do nowadays is hunt down those evil undead Strigoi. The red eyes that haunt me wherever I go and pale skin that is so unnatural. So far I killed about 50 of them. Well not exactly killed…

You see, I was bitten and one Strigoi drained me and gave me its blood. That night was the scariest and I knew I was a goner. The last thing that I saw before I passed out was that damn smirking Strigoi. In the darkness of my mind a spirit visited me and told me not to give up hope. I only scoffed at that and then when she kissed my forehead I opened my eyes to my new and horrible world. The whole room was filled with the blackness of the night, but I could see perfectly fine. Everything came to me with such perfect clarity and fine details I have never saw before stood out. 3 Strigoi surrounded my waking body and they all smiled. I grimaced and shot them a glare. I bet It was my scariest glare ever because they shuffled back and something like fear stirred in their eyes. I smirked and got off the bed with graceful movements. But then it hit me like a wave trying to kill me. Hatred so intense that even the strongest of guys could not hold it off.

I growled and they backed up against the wall. " That's not natural." One of them murmured. They were in terror now. The tallest of the group was clawing at the wall, making dents in the paint and sheetrock. " I'm not natural? You're the unnatural ones!" I shrieked. But that was not true anymore. I was now unnatural, too. I had turned into one of the bad guys now. But right now I felt normal enough to want to kill the bastards that killed me. Growling a menacing growl the leader of the band of Strigoi stepped up to me and stood 1 foot away from my face. I backed up a few steps in order for him not to be able to touch me.

In a matter of one second the Strigoi lunged at me, clipping the side of my body. I felt a pain on my side and a crack, indicating that my some ribs were broken. I kicked his legs managing to get him on the floor. But as soon as he was down, he was back up again. The other Strigoi had long disappeared, afraid of dying. Pathetic. He punched my forearm and a pain blossomed on the skin their. I was bound to have a bruise they're later on. I slid under his legs as he came at me again and kicked his ass. He pitched forward and fell to the floor. Without thinking, I took out my stake and pinned him so he lay were he was. Then I plunged it into his cold heart. I saw the light go out of his eyes and he smiled a peaceful smile. He was dead.

I got off of his body and took a deep breath. I looked down at my hand to see the stake being clutched in my palms. It didn't even hurt like it was supposed to. And tat Strigoi said that I was unnatural. Maybe I was unnatural to them, but what was unnatural for them was natural for me. I saw a mirror in the room and wandered over to it. My reflection showed a girl with blackish brown hair and tan skin. Her clothes were dirty, tattered, and bloody. But what surprised me her eyes. Their was red their but it was very thin, almost unnoticeable, unless you were very close. She had no fangs. I stood there in shock. I wasn't a normal Strigoi. No, I was a shadow kissed Strigoi, with weird abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok..2****nd**** chapter! I'm so excited! Ok guys I noticed that I made a few mistakes in my other chapter ****I'm sorry! Anyway… please review! Reviews make writers happy! Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter! I don't own any characters in Vampire Academy, only Richelle Mead does. But I wish I did. I just own the plot line.**

**Chapter 2**

Russia was a big country and I got lost on my way back from that horrible house. I just couldn't believe what happened. Right now I'm some weird strigoi walking around at night, without the urge to kill somebody. Plus, I felt perfectly normal, which was weird. I had to get back to my hotel room that I rented. And I had to call up Lissa or someone, the academy even. If I didn't I will be running around forever with the money that Adrian gave me. Plus I made a promise to myself that no matter how long I was gone for I will get back to the academy, even if it killed me. Which it did, technically. I haven't even found killed Dimitri yet.

I was supposed to kill him and get rid of the evilness that now took over his body. It was a month after I escaped the academy and I found him on the street. He knocked me out and dragged me to the Novosibirsk estate. He used to keep me high on endorphins and I actually enjoyed it. The thought now sickens me. When I finally got brought down from cloud 9 I told myself that I had to get out here. I used the chair and banged the window in the room, but it never broke. But I found that their was a crack in one of the legs and used that as my weapon. When the human came in I used her to give me the 2 combinations to the steel doors that kept me in the confines of this room. Then I knocked her out and put her in the bathtub.

When Dimitri came in that night, I kissed him and distracted him enough to plunge the wooden chair into his heart, of course it didn't kill him, only stakes did that. But it did knock him out. I put the combination in the doors and ran out of the mansion. But of course, Nathan had to annoy me. I used my brains to trap him in the two steel doors and then they closed him in. then I took off, made some human give me a stake and I broke a window and escaped. I never saw him after that. My thought is that he moved out of the country and went back to the U.S.A or some other country.

I had some things to take care of tomorrow. I had to get to Oksana and see if she knows why I'm the way I am. If she freaks out, I won't blame her. I yawned. The hotel was really close now; I could see it in the distance. Though now I had super badass eyes. Strigoi aren't even supposed to get tired, but than theirs me. The freak, yet I was happy because I was somewhat normal. When I reached the hotel I unlocked the door and plopped down on my unmade bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. But of course my dreams just had to be interrupted by Mr. Annoying Adrian Ivashkov. Who by the way gave me a credit card with the name of Mrs. Rose Ivashkov.

A beautiful beach spread before me. My feet sunk into the sand and I heard waves crash on the shore. The sun was shining bright and didn't see Adrian anywhere, not that I wanted him to see the freak that is I. I didn't bother to yell his name because I knew he would just pop out of no were and call me his little dhampir. It was irritating really. I was nobody's but Dimitri"s until he was dead. I lay on the sand and closed my eyes. I just let the music that is the waves make me calm and I let the sun bask me in warmth. It was soothing, really. I missed having to just have no worries and just relax and maybe watch some TV with a bag of potato chips. Mmm… I could really have a piece of pie right now.

I heard the sand shift next to me and Adrian talked. But what surprised me was that it wasn't just one voice, it was two.


	3. Chapter 3

Who is the person? Well you'll find out! Disclaimer is that I don't own any characters, the Richelle Mead does! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

"Rose? Is that you?" the voice said. "Yep, that's my Little Dhampir with the same black aura. Well it is a bit weirder than usual…" Adrian trailed off. I groaned. "How the hell did Lissa get into this dream? And I'm not your little dhampir." I still had my eyes closed. I wasn't going to risk Lissa freaking out. Adrian might still freak, but not as bad as Lissa. Someone hugged me and I caught the perfume of Lissa. "I'm so sorry I was horrible to you, Rose! I miss you! When are you coming home? Its been a year an a half already." She rambled. I sighed. Might as well give her an answer to be happy about. "Soon, Liss, soon" She sighed against my shoulder. "Rose are you tired? Cuz I know when you don't open your eyes, your tired." I nodded, thankful for her saying that so Adrian and Lissa would leave me alone for now.

But of course Adrian has to put his knowledge into the situation. "Rose can't be tired in dream land." I gestured my hand in the direction of his voice to tell him to stop. "Rose is that true?" Lissa timidly asked. I exhaled a big gust of air. "Ok, that's true, but I have my important reasons to do what I do, and unless I want to give you a heart attack, which I don't, I just suggest to leave it alone." I explained. Adrian sighed. "Ok, Liss, lets leave Rose alone." Adrian got off of the ground and stood up.

I knew that Adrian was just going to make Lissa leave and then talk to me and make me confess to my problem. Liss agreed and she left, leaving me alone with Adrian. He sat next to me and touched my arm softly. I didn't know what to do. So that's what I started with. "Adrian, I don't know what to do! I'm a freak and I don't know what's going on with my body." Tears escaped my closed eyelids. "What are you talking about, Little Dhampir?" he asked, confused.

Drawing in a breath I continued with my story. "I had an incident with a strigoi and h-he drained me and fed me his blood. A-and I woke up and I guess I was a strigoi, but no." I squeezed my eyelids tighter. "I was a freak. No bloodlust, no fangs, I felt normal. But when I looked in the mirror I h-had." I opened my eyes and met his glistening green ones. "I had a super small ring of red around my eyes. I didn't have pale skin. I just had some good vision and more speed than usual. I don't know what is wrong with me!" I whaled. "I can even sleep! Or else how will I be in this dream and why else would I want some pie right now." I whispered. He was staring at my eyes and I decided to close them again. "Little Dhampir, that's great! You're still good. You don't even need to kill people. You could still be a dhampir, a guardian." But I could hear the panic in his voice. He was reassuring him and me at the same time.

"Adrian, it's still dark were I am and I don't know if I could go in the light and I don't know about the speed and stuff. The others would notice. I could still touch stakes and use them, but I don't know about the wards." I listed off the bad things about his plan. "I need to meet a friend tomorrow. He might know something because he's bonded with someone. I'm not so sure though. Don't get your hopes up. And don't tell anyone else." I warned. He nodded. "I promise." He put his hand his heart. I smiled. Then the dream disappeared and I was left in the usual darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! 4****th **** chapter up! Thanx for all the reviews! Love u all! Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters. Richelle Mead owns everything. I only own the plotline.**

Chapter 4

When I woke up the light was shining through my hotel living room. It didn't hit my body and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to walk into the daylight. I got out of the bed and slowly walked toward it. I made sure I was in a position so that I was able to pull back my hand if it did burn. I slowly extended my hand to meet the ray of light. And amazingly enough my hand went into the light without even a pinch of pain. It was like I was when I was a Dhampir. A beaming smile lit my face and I laughed with relief. I wasn't evil.

I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine. My hair was like a rats nest and it was sticking up everywhere and my eyes still had a ting of red on the edge of my iris. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom with fresh clothes on. I rummaged through my fridge and took out some water and took out a doughnut from the box sitting on top of my little table. I placed some weapons in my holsters that were strategically placed on my body. I had to be safe and ready in case I was out while the sun went down. At the Academy, the Moroi were up night and sleeping in the morning, but I took a different time, so I didn't have to get stuck in an Adrian dream. But of course last night he dream stalked me anyway.

I was going to Oksana's house today to see if se had any advice or knowledge on what the hell happened to me. If she didn't I was up shit's creek without a paddle. I would have to get Adrian to do some research for me at the Academy and I would have to get back to my mission on finding Dimitri and killing him, if he didn't kill me first, that is. I sat on the hard wooden chair and slipped on my black leather boots. They were the most expensive things that I bought with Adrian's money, aside from the plane tickets. I didn't like to spend other people's money, plus it was the only money I had and I didn't want to use I all up and ask Adrian for some more. That would be beyond selfish.

I got off from the chair and opened my door and stepped out into the daylight. As I did I felt very strong emotions coming from the bond. Lissa and me had a spirit bond. She saved me from death with her rare magic called spirit. This linked me to her and I felt her emotions and I was able to go into her head and see from her eyes. T was weird and I learned how to block it a half year ago. Over my little mission I barely opened the bond to look into her head. Of course I felt her emotions but I chose to ignore it. If I did look into her head I would feel very homesick.

The emotions singing through the bond right now were ones of happiness. It was hard not to get sucked into her head, but I managed. But I did read her thoughts. Christian had proposed. Happiness and jealousy swelled in me. I was happy for her but I was jealous that she got everything that she wants. It was unfair but that was how I was brought up. We Dhampirs protected Moroi. We were shadows. I banished those thoughts from my mind. I didn't want to feel this way about my friend. I shook my head and I continued walking don to my car. But before I got to my car, someone struck me from behind and I pitched forward, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg! This is chapter 5! I can't believe all the story alerts and all the people that added me as favorite author and favorite story! I am so happy right now! Thnx so much! Thanks for the reviews too! They make me so happy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line**

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up I was in a very dark room. There was only one light that shown in my face. I was in a wooden cahir with chains binding me to it. A metal table was blocking me from 3 people. One person was a very powerful looking strigoi. The other two were humans that looked like they lifted 90 pounds a day. The one strigoi laughed cynically when he seen I was finally awake. "We have questions for you and your gonna answer them." He demanded. I shook my head. "No way in hell will I answer to a strigoi." I snarled in disgust. "Fine, then you will die. It's either torture or answer my questions." the strigoi said. "Fine then answer away, but I don't have to answer them." I was being my smart assed me with them. He shrugged. "Fine, Rosemarie Hathaway. So be it." He gestured to the two humans to stand by his side with knifes.

"What dorm number does the princess stay in at the academy?" oh my god! This guy was insane. Well I guess he is a strigoi and they were power hungry. I shook my head with my lips pursed tightly. The two humans came forward and took the knives to my arms. They slid them down my skin and the wounds bled. I took in a breath, trying to ignore the pain that blossomed in my body. "Second question, what is the easiest way to get on the academies grounds after breaking the wards?" I barked out a chuckle. "Not answering." I taunted. The humans slid the knives down another time. I hissed in pain. They always go with torture. I am one hard bitch to convince, though. I tried to move my arms and surprise, surprise! My strigoi strength made some chains break.

I had my plan in a second. They didn't know I was a mutated strigoi, or whatever you call me. I inwardly smiled. Oh they were so going down! "Does the princess have any places she goes to, ones that aren't under heavy guard from the guardians?" I nodded just to get him to get closer. "I won't tell it in front of your human friends, though." He sent them out the gleaming steel door. "Ok, there gone." He came closer to me and leaned in. "now, you could tell me." I opened my mouth as if to say something and then I broke all the chains. He stood there frozen and I took that chance to wrap the chains around his neck. "If you make a sound I will decapitate you." I warned in a deathly angry voice. He tried to nod but I just held it tighter around his neck. "What are you?" he gasped. "Wrong question, but ill answer it for you anyway. Your worst nightmare." Then I yanked the chain and his head flew off.

I gagged at the sight of it. At least he wasn't a threat anymore. Now to deal with the humans. I kicked open the door and the humans cowered against the wall when they took me in. I grinned at them. "You made a wrong mistake. If you knew me you would still be afraid. I have a bad temper." I lunged at them and knocked them unconscious. They fell to the floor, limp. I grabbed the chain from the room and tied it on their hands and legs. Now time for their questioning.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been busy with family for the holidays. I had absolutely no time to do anything. In fact, I'm just writing this chapter now. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites and stuff.

**I don't own anything! Richelle Mead does! Now without further ado comes chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

I tied the two human boys to the chairs inside the room I had just been interrogated in. they were still unconscious from my hit. I stared at them as I waited for them to wake up. I wish humans didn't get involved with the strigoi. I wish they just lived their easy lives. Sometimes I wish I had what they had. They had freedom to love who they love and they didn't have to kill evil creatures. They didn't have to deal with the hardships of life and constant death. They didn't have to witness their love of their life turn to the dark side right in front of them…

My thoughts were cut short as the male blonde head stirred in the chair. He groaned. Then the brown-headed one woke up, too. They looked around groggily. Finally the brown head got what was going on. He glared at me. "Let us go!" he yelled. He wishes I will let him go. Their was no way in hell was I letting these 2 go. "I want you and you buddy o tell me your names first. Then you'll be answering some questions to me. Get it?" I asked. They nodded, terrified. "My name is Mason." The brown head said. I flinched upon hearing that name. Mason was one of my best friends and he died last year. A srigoi twisted his neck. I watched the whole thing unfold before my eyes.

"My name is Rob" informed the blonde head. I looked at each of them. "I'll make this as painless as possible. Just answer my questions and you wont get hurt." I insured. I focused my thinly red ringed eyes on them. "Why did you want that information? What do the strigoi want?" I yelled in anger. They tried to cower away from me, but the ties around them restricted them form doing so. " They are planning to attack St. Vladimir's Academy!" Mason gave that information away fast. "They also waned to get the fastest route the princesses room so the y can grab her during the attack. They wanted to have good routes to get into the academy, also." Rob whispered. My eyebrows went up and my body tensed. They were planning an attack on the Academy? "When is the attack planned for? What day?" Mason and Rob looked at each other. "A week from now." They answered simultaneously.

A week from now, they were going to attack the academy in a week! Did I have enough time to inform the academy? The answer to that question: yes. "You guys are going to come with me. Don't worry. I won't harm you, you're just going to inform the academy of this problem." They gulped noisily. "Were?" Mason asked. " At the academy." I replied simply. They nodded weakly. "Will you let us go afterward?" Rob asked. I shrugged at him "depends on how you act and if you guys never go back to the strigoi." I crossed my hands over my chest. "agreed?" they agreed with the plan. My plan is to buy contacts to hide my red eyes. That's only the first step. Then, I'm getting the first plane back to the academy. The thing is I'll be bringing Mason and Rob along with me. It might be hard to get them into the academy, but I"ll have to tell the guards about the info they contain. Now, time to put this plan into action.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't go to school today, so I decided to update another chapter. Yeah, I actually made 2 chapters in a day! Disclaimer; Richelle Mead owns all the characters!

Chapter 7

Mason and Rob didn't make one sound when I brought them to my hotel room and grabbed what I had brought with me. It wasn't a lot, since I refused to use a lot of Adrian's money. I had 2 pairs of jeans and 3 shirts. I had my bathroom necessities and a extra jacket. I used to have more clothes, but most of them got messed up when I fought strigoi. I felt poor, but I knew I had the world at my hands. All the money I had right now and I never used it. Right now I could be in a five star hotel with masseuses and getting pedicures and all that pampering stuff. And yet I didn't have them.

I packed all my stuff in my large, black and purple duffel bag. All my belongings didn't even fill the bag. Sad, I thought. The only things that were really important to me right now were my iPhone, my nazar from my mother and my stake. Well, I guess my black leather boots were special to me. I slung my poorly packed duffel bag over my shoulders and gestured for the humans to follow me. I called up the local taxi business and they drove us to the airport. The whole time I was anxious. I didn't want to go back to . At least, not right now. I wasn't finished with what I had to do out here. I still had to kill Dimitri. Yeah, I know what your thinking. I'm a strigoi myself and I still want to do that? Yes, I do. Then I will do some research on my issue … which was my weird strigoi state.

Soon, the taxi pulled up at the door leading inside the airport. "20 dollars." His bored voice confirmed. I handed him a twenty and dragged my duffel bag and Mason sand Rob out of the car. They obediently stuck to m side. "If you guys all but move from my side, ill hunt you down and kill you. Trust me I have ways of getting things done." The nodded without a sound. Hey, at least they weren't annoying. If I were stuck with theses humans having an attitude like Christian I would have duck taped their mouths. I inwardly laughed at how it would have looked to bystanders if I had 2 people at my side with duck tape on their mouth. Heehee.

When I walked up to the ticket desk, the secretary looked at me with a fake cheery smile. "How may I help you?" Ugh, her voice was even fake. Her hair was blonde with, like, 10-inch extensions. Oh god, she was all fake, I bet her boobs were fake, too. "May I have 3 plane tickets to Montana?" I didn't even consider using the word please. "Sure." I payed the price for the tickets, and she handed them to me. "Have a nice flight." She waved bye to me as I walked away. Ok, the time for the next flight was in about 10 minutes. That's good timing. I hated airports just as much as I hated airplanes. They made me feel caged in with all the people packed closely together.

Me, Mason, and Rob just sat on the plastic chairs waiting for our flight to be called. In what seemed to be a 10 hours, our flight was finally called. I jumped up and took both of Mason and Rob's hand. I handed the ticket collector and we took our seats on the plane. Mason sat next to me and Rob sat in back of me and Mason's seat.

The pilot came over the loudspeaker once everybody was boarded. "_please buckle your seat belts until up in the air."_ A bunch of clicks signaled that the entire people on the plane were buckling their seat belts. Then we were up in the air. I settled myself in for a long ride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg! Im so sorry that I haven't written in a while, it's just that I had to do midterms and then my computer totally spazzed out on me! It still isn't working and right now I'm typing in the local library. I feel like everyone is watching me type… I'm scared. Haha! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and im so sorry if you guys are mad I understand. Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all the character in this story… although I wouldn't mind if she gave up Adrian so I can have him.**

**Chapter 8**

Rob and Mason were the most annoying people in the world. I couldn't get any sleep because they wouldn't stop snoring and then a baby was tormenting me with constant crying. So I just sat there in irritation. I couldn't wait to get off this dumb ass plane. Yeah, I just said that I'd rather be in the academy than in this plane. I'm still planning on how to get the humans into the academy without anyone trying to crowd them and yell, "Intruder!" but whatever, I was the awesome Rose Hathaway and they better not mess with my plans or ill hurt them. But ill have to be careful with my strength and speed. I didn't want to be found out or kill and innocent dhampir or moroi.

I stared outside of the round airplane window. The sun was coming up. I could also see that we were soon going to reach out destination. I just settled back and popped my IPod in my ears and turned the music up loud. Lately, I had been ubsessed with three days grace and my favorite song by them filled my ears, taking me away from the outside world.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal.

I closed my eyes and focused on the lyrics. I guess the lyrics were somewhat like my life. I can't escape my life that is like hell and I do have a dark side of myself. Lissa's shadows and my new strigoi side. An announcement made its way passed my music. "_Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts. We are about to descend into Montana"_ I turned off my iPod and did as the dude said. I felt the plane angle down toward the ground. It was time to come home.


End file.
